


(I Don’t Wanna Be) Alone On New Year’s Eve

by delsalami



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, No Smut, it could’ve gone there. but it didn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsalami/pseuds/delsalami
Summary: Davey’s plans for New Year’s Eve are disrupted when Jack shows up with only minutes until midnight.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	(I Don’t Wanna Be) Alone On New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in less than two hours on a whim. davey’s plans are based on what I did except a little fancier  
> title from New Year’s Eve by Pale Waves

Davey’s plan to ring in the New Year was to sit alone at home while his entire family and all his friends attended their own parties. His parents were at some fancy one—his mother had put in earrings for the first time in a while, so it must have been a big deal. Les was at a sleepover at some kid’s house and their mother had forbidden him from staying up until midnight but everyone knew he was going to do it anyway. Sarah was at the same party as Davey’s friends, he was pretty sure. 

Jack had begged him to go on at least ten occasions. He hadn’t done a great job at selling it to him, though. “There’ll be a lot of people,” he’d said, as if that would make Davey want to go. “There’ll be free booze,” he’d said, as if Davey would want to be around a lot of people who were all drunk. “I’ll have more fun if you’re with me,” he’d said. That one had made Davey consider it. He wanted Jack to have fun. 

But Davey was pretty content alone. He was sitting on the Jacobs’ couch, sprawled out as much as he wanted because he didn’t have to worry about accommodating the rest of his family. He was wearing his coziest pyjamas, and on top of that, he was wrapped in the fluffiest blanket he could find (which he’d stolen from Sarah). He was holding a champagne flute full of apple juice and his eyes were fixed on a movie in which men kissed. Earlier, he’d done a face mask and painted his nails a soft pink (which he’d also stolen from Sarah). Davey was having fun, so who cared about Jack? Besides, by that point Jack would be blackout drunk and barely able to remember who Davey was, let alone that he wasn’t at the party. Davey had set up a pretty good start to the New Year. 

Davey glanced at the countdown on his phone, propped up by a book on the coffee table so he could see it. There were four minutes left until 2021, so Davey got up to refill his nearly-depleted glass of juice. As soon as Davey got the juice out of the fridge, there was a knock at the door of the apartment. 

Davey glanced at the oven clock, despite knowing that it was 11:56. He wondered who would be knocking at the door that late at night, especially on New Year’s Eve, then he realized that he wouldn’t have to wonder if he just opened the door. 

“Jack?” Davey asked upon finding out who was there. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at that party?” 

Jack shrugged. “I told ya I’d have more fun if you were with me,” he said. 

“Oh,” was all Davey could think to say. He stepped away from the door to let Jack in. “Do you want… apple juice in a champagne glass?” 

“Is that what you’re havin’?” Jack asked, one eyebrow raised. He fell onto the couch and stole Davey’s blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. 

“Yes.” Davey shut the door and headed for the kitchen. 

“Then I’d love some.”

“You sound sober,” Davey said suspiciously as he retrieved a glass for Jack. He filled both flutes with juice.

“Meh. Little tipsy,” Jack said. He accepted the glass Davey offered him, and took a drink before setting it on a coaster. 

“I thought you’d get blackout drunk,” Davey said, taking his seat next to Jack and taking back as much of Sarah’s blanket as he could, which was not much. He sipped his apple juice and set it down as well. 

“I only do that if you’re around, ‘cause then I know I got someone looking out for me,” Jack said. Davey had never noticed that to be true, but then again, he wouldn’t have ever seen Jack not get blackout drunk because Davey wasn’t there. But looking back on it, Jack never seemed to be hungover when they met up the day after a party Davey hadn’t attended, even though he always experienced the worst hangovers, to the point of immobility for hours, when Davey stayed over after going to a party with him. 

“I’m... flattered?” Davey said. 

“I’m glad.”

Jack watched the movie for a moment. The characters kissed. “You weren’t upset you weren’t gonna get a kiss to ring in the New Year?”

Davey looked at Jack, an eyebrow raised. Davey had been perfectly fine not getting a kiss on New Year’s his entire life. “No,” he said. 

“I was,” Jack replied slowly. He seemed nervous, fingers twitching in his lap. 

Davey paused. His heart skipped a beat, maybe two. “So you came here?” he asked. Had Jack come to kiss him? Was that why Jack was there? 

“Yeah.” 

Davey inhaled sharply. “There wasn’t anyone at the party who would kiss you?” It was a facetious question. He knew full well there were people there who would have paid to kiss Jack. 

“Your sister actually offered,” Jack snickered. 

“Good lord, had she drank an entire liquor store?” 

“Must’ve mistook me for Katherine,” Jack joked. He hesitated, became somber once more. “No, I just don’t wanna kiss any of them.” 

Davey licked his lips. “Why not?” 

Jack turned and looked at him, like it was super obvious (Davey had pieced it together, but he couldn’t quite believe it) and a common occurrence. “‘Cause they ain’t you, Dave.” 

“Oh,” Davey breathed. It was different hearing him say it. He’d understood it before. But now Jack had said it, and Davey’s heart was pounding. 

They both looked at the countdown on the coffee table simultaneously. Thirteen seconds. Twelve seconds. Eleven seconds. 

“Ten. Nine,” Jack counted, turning back to Davey. “Eight, seven—”

Davey didn’t want to wait. He cupped Jack’s face in his hands and pulled him in, pressing their lips together. Jack didn’t hesitate before taking Davey’s waist to pull him as close as possible. They moved in perfect sync like they always did, making it feel like it was familiar, but they had never kissed before. 

Now they had. And it was a relief. All those times Davey had glanced at Jack’s lips, all those nights Davey had spent at Jack’s house pretending like they weren’t going to end up cuddling while they slept, they were worth it. 

Because Jack was putting his hand up Davey’s shirt and kissing down along his jaw. Jack fixed his lips to a spot on Davey’s neck and began sucking and nipping, and Davey gasped. He'd once wondered what one did while receiving a hickey. Now he knew that one need not do anything but enjoy it, because it was very enjoyable. 

The fireworks felt like they were just for them.  _ Congratulations,  _ they seemed to say,  _ You have finally kissed the love of your life. We’re all celebrating. _

The fireworks ended, eventually, and then the movie did. Then at some point the kissing did, and Davey sat back on the couch, panting. Jack was equally out of breath, and he took Davey’s hand and kissed it. 

“I’m glad I came here,” Jack said. 

“Me too,” Davey agreed. He’d been content alone, but with Jack he was ecstatic. Exhilarated. He would have had a pretty good start to the New Year, but this one was absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i’d love it if you commented, left kudos, read my other fics, whatever 
> 
> my tumblr is @/lesbiandetmer
> 
> happy new year!!!!


End file.
